


Badass Omega

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, F/M, Mating, Omega Reader, Omega You, Smut, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Badass Omega

You were antsy in the back seats. Dean had been driving for hours now, and you were all still miles from the bunker. Gabriel and Castiel popped into the backseats, causing Dean to swerve.   
“Dammit” He growled.  
“I apologise Dean” Castiel said. Gabriel hadn’t taken his eyes from you since he’d appeared, his nostrils were flaring. You looked over his shoulder slightly, you could see his wings.   
“How long are you guys driving for?” He asked.   
“Day and half” Dean said.   
“I’m borrowing (Y/N), see you over there” He said, wrapping an arm around you. Your surroundings quickly changed.   
“You’re in heat” He said. You looked down and nodded.   
“Suppressants ain’t working too well” You shrugged.   
“Haven’t you got an alpha?” he asked. You shook your head, biting your lip.   
“Nope” you said, popping the p.   
“How do you cope?” He asked.   
“I have a fake knot in my room” You shrugged.  
“Damn sugar, can’t be fun” He sighed, reaching up to cup your cheek. You flinched from the touch, moving back. He was an archangel, trouble causer and you definitely _DON’T_ have feelings for him.  
“I’m not gonna hurt you” He said softly. You didn’t say anything, biting your lip. His wings twitched, shifting towards you.   
“Wait...can you see my wings?” He asked, when he noted you were staring just beyond his shoulders. You nodded.  
“Dammit” He cursed.  
“What?” You asked, flinching at the sudden anger.  
“Only a mate can see the wings of an angel” He said, rubbing his hand over his head.  
“What!?” You exclaimed. He nodded.  
“You’re my mate” He said.   
“Right...” You whispered.  
“I should go” He said. You shook your head, pulling him close.   
“Please” You whispered, holding his body against your own.  
“(Y/N)...” He whispered.   
“Please” You begged, sobbing slightly. His nostrils flared for a moment.  
“Dad damnit, your body’s crying out for a mate” He growled, gripping your hips. He mouthed along your neck, marking you for everyone to see. You moaned and rolled against him.

“Please” You begged.   
“You better stop me now cos I won’t be able to” He growled, voice deeper than you’d ever heard from him.   
“Don’t stop” You gasped, rocking against him. Gabriel growled and snapped his fingers. You were naked on a hotel bed. He stalked towards you, a predatory grin on his face. You shivered, looking over his body. Your scent overwhelmed you, filling your nostrils. Gabriel pushed your leg aside, tutting at the slick that covered the bed.  
“Damn...such a dirty girl” He growled, flipping you over and dipping his hand in between your ass cheeks. You whimpered and rocked back, keening at the touch.   
“Please” You begged, gasping and moaning.   
“So needy” He tutted, pressing his thumb against your quivering hole. He pushed into the hilt, grinning at the way you swallowed his thumb down.   
“Gabe please...more” You cried out, rocking back. He grinned and pulled his thumb out, before shoving two fingers in. It was sloppy, but it was everything you needed.   
“Shit, fuckin’ god” You panted.  
“Oh John” Gabriel moaned.  
“What?” You asked, looking back to him.  
“You moan my dads name, I moan yours” He shrugged. You rolled your eyes, the snarky response quickly dissipated when he added a third finger.  
“Fuck Gabe please” You begged. He chuckled.  
“What do you want darlin’?” He asked.   
“Fuck me” You cried out, rocking against his hand. He grinned and unbuttoned his jeans one handed.  
“C-Condom” You stuttered out. He nodded and snapped his fingers, becoming naked with a condom on. He slowly pushed in, resting one hand on your hip.   
“Oh shit” You moaned, head falling to hit the pillows. Gabriel leant over and bit down on your shoulder, it wasn’t a mating bite.   
“Fuck...babe...mine” You growled, flipping him so you could ride him.   
“Well, that was unexpected” He smirked, looking up to your body. You grinned and rolled you hips, grinding down every so often. Gabriel gripped the pillow, his wings were twitching and fluffed up.   
“Mate me” You cried out, rolling against Gabriel. He grinned and happily obliged, pulling your neck to his mouth. You groaned at the warmth inside you, coming with a moan. Gabriel grinned and collapsed beside you on the bed, curling close to you.   
“So...I’m your omega...” You whispered. You knew of the old-fashioned beliefs about what omegas should be: wombs and a hole to fuck, nothing more. You hoped, prayed even, that Gabriel would be different.  
“Yeah, got a badass hunter for myself” He grinned, mouthing at your neck again.   
“Not a hunter for much longer” You sighed.  
“What, why?” He asked, looking up to you.  
“Mated omega. Might as well just get tied to a bed” You sighed.   
“Nah, fuck that. Be a badass hunter for me” He shrugged, laying beside you.   
“Thought you, of all people, would have the old fashioned beliefs” You shrugged.  
“Just cos that’s what my bros want, doesn’t mean I do” He shrugged. You smiled widely and hugged Gabriel tightly.  
“My badass omega” He whispered, slipping his hands to your waist.


End file.
